


Calm day

by Safr2n



Category: B.A.P, bap
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: When Himchan just want to see Yongguk.





	Calm day

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr, this is the english version of my Banghim fic.

A calm day, finally. It doesn’t happen very often, not with my habit of working too much. But I learned to let go and it’s not that bad. Doing nothing for just one day, being at home, it is productive. In a way.

Some jazz is playing in the background. I’m on the floor, sketching in my notebook, on the coffee table of my living room. It relaxes me and I forget everything. A cold bowl of ramen is felt on the corner. No stress. Feels good.

I hear a knock on the door. I wasn’t waiting for anyone. It’s probably Dindin, newly neighbor, who’s coming to see me. I get up and walks towards the entry. I open the door, but it’s not Dindin, but Himchan. I’m surprised. He doesn’t look happy and seems pretty tired.

“Hi Himchan, what are you doing here?” I ask.  
“You didn’t see my text?”  
“No, sorry” I reply “Must have left my phone on my bed again. Come.”

He enters.

“So?” I ask again.

He doesn’t answer, but still take off his shoes before going further into my apartment. Still without a word, he comes to me and puts his arms around me. I’m even more surprised.

“I wanted to see you, Yongguk.”

A wave of emotion hits me. It’s been months since the last time we said that to each other. Not like this, not in a circumstance like this. I hug him back.  
After some time in this position, without a word, we go towards the couch. Once seated, Himchan puts his head on my shoulder. When he does that, I know he needs comfort. Usually, he is the one giving comfort to others, but those moments where he needs it are normally, even always, reserved for me.

“What’s up?” I ask after some minutes of silence.  
“I was missing you” he simply says.  
“We saw each other not that long ago though…” I reply.  
“I know…”

I was missing him too. I like solitude, but I don’t like being far from people I like. Himchan has taken a big part of my life now. He can’t leave now.

Silence still reigns. Soon, we are again in each other’s arms, lying down on the couch. Himchan has his nose in my neck and I can easily smells his hair’s scent. I realize that it’s also something that calm me; the scent, the warmth and the presence of the man in my arms. I hug him a bit tighter against me. I think we will stay like this for the rest of the day.


End file.
